School of Crack
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: well, well, ini sebuah sekolah crack dengan siswa yang super OOC. cinta? oh! ada rule untuk nyari cinta , sebuah rule dngn nama BullyCinlok. lho? kok bully? auk dah.. terserah mau nama-nya apa yang penting kau harus jadi pacarku Kure-chan! -main : SasoKure, slight GaaSaku, ChoHaku, etc-


Tittle : School of Crack

Rate : K/T atau TK(?) =w=a

Genre : Humor, Romance, School Life, Crack

Fandom : Naruto © Masashi KishimotoWarning : Crack akut, sarap, plot kecepetan, misstype everywhere, anywhere, dan wherewerewere lainnya.

Warning : Crack akut, sarap, plot kecepetan, misstype everywhere, anywhere, dan wherewerewere lainnya. and a lot of Transgender into female (like Itachi, Haku, Kisame -she look like Shimo Hozuki-)

-YOOOSSHHH! Here you are-

Sozo no Sekai Gakuen, sebuah akademi elite yang mendidik siswa-siswinya untuk memiliki mimpi dan pengembangan imajinasi yang bagus, walaupun terkadang sampai ada yang overdosis. Sebuah akademi dengan bangunan yang 'WOW' dan bahkan halamannya bisa untuk arena pertarungan 5 negara yaitu, api, air, tanah, udara, dan saya lupa- *pletakk*. Sozo no Sekai Gakuen ini menerapkan system asrama yang kelewat canggih. Bayangkan saja, disetiap sudut atap asrama dipasang kamera pengintai, terdapat dinding tersembunyi yang mana apabila jikamana andaikan saja ada penyusup langsung menembakkan misil, rudal, bom, dan ribuan kolor berbagai warna, bentuk, dan rupa, ada juga labirin yang KATA Riku-kaicho untuk menyesatkan penyusup sekaligus sebagai hiburan kalau-kalau ada yang GA SENGAJA masuk en kesasar trus ga bisa pulang dan mati _(Riku : hmm. . Gue ga sejahat itu, kakak. .,)_. Ah! Hampir lupa, Sozo no Sekai Gakuen ini memiliki system kelas berdasarkan tingkat imajinasi dan waktu kemasukan bola(?), ekhem.. maksudnya pemasukan sekolah. Ada dua buah tipe berdasarkan waktu, yaitu IPA dan IPS. IPA untuk siswa-siswa lama yang ga naik kelas, karena bolos mulu', dan IPS untuk siswa baru yang masih polos, unyuk-unyuk, tapi lumayan sesat. Menurut tingkat imajinasi dibedakan dengan kelas 1, 2, dan 69 *pasang wajah mupeng*. Pembagian ini dilakukan untuk menghindarkan siswa yang masih ba(r)u, unyuk, polos, imut dari pembully'an dengan kadar kejailan tinggi dan kere'atif. Osh~ penjelasan gakuennya kita cut. #motong layar lappie-chan#

Sebuah hari yang damai tapi bo'ong di Sozo no Sekai Gakuen, teriakan-teriakan selamat pagi berkumandang dengan indahnya diiringi tabuhan panci-panci serta kibaran kolor 7 rupa, dan tak lupa cara berjalan yang kelewat batas pembayangan, ada yang ngengsot (ngengsot itu masuk tipe jalan kah?), ada yang sambil joget, kayang, lompat kodok, lompat gajah, lompat pocong, gaya ulet, sampai ada yang dengan lomba lari melawan seekor siput kecil, dan tentunya 'Kalah'. *lirik Nata-chan*

"O… ohayou mi- minna-san" setelah ribuan tahun *lebay*, seorang gadis berambut indigo akhirnya sampai dikelasnya, membuka pintu bertuliskan IPA1 dan tersendat-sendat menyanyikan ucapan selamat pagi, peluh tergambar jelas dipelipis gadis itu.

"OHAYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU, Nata-chaaaann!" serempak makhluk-makhluk dengan semangat overdosis membalas ucapan Hinata yang kini berjalan kea rah bangkunya. Seekor gadis dengan kolor diatas kepalanya, yang dia sebut sebagai mahkota, berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan anggun, sampai-sampai cicak berhenti berdetak, burung berhenti berdecak, dan jam berhenti berkicau.

"Nata-chan, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lhoooow~!" ucap Haku, gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan koper berisi kolor curian, dan meletakkannya di meja Hinata.

" a- ah? Be-benarkah Haku-chan? Dia co- cowok a- tau cewek?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu. Padahal dipikirannya langsung melintas ide nista.

' kalau cewek gue jadiin pacar(?) plus pesuruh, kalau cowok gue jadiin budak plus kekasih(?). GYAHHAHAHAH'. Pikirnya nista dan konslet.

"Sepertinya cowok bayi(?), ntu anak-anak pada bilangnya dia Babi pes sih.." jawab Haku peduli ga peduli itu anak baru gendernya cowok apa cewek atau ga bergender kayak Nyai Rorochimaru, yang sekarang Haku pikirin adalah gimana bentuk, warna, dan merek kolor dari si anak baru.

" A-!"

BRUUAKKK! ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara gebrakan pintu kelas mereka yang kini teronggok tak bernyawa. Menampilkan seorang atau seekor? gadis imut nan keren tapi konslet, berwarna biru pucat.

"IYOOOSSHH! Ouhayoooouuu miinnnnaaaa-saaaannnn! Saya guru pengganti pelajaran Rikucchi, perkenalkan nama saya Kisame Hoshigaki-sama sang penakluk lautan. GYAHAHHAHAHA!" teriaknya gaje. Padahal tanpa mengenalkan diri pun siswa kelas itu tahu siapa dia, secara' dia itukan salah satu siswa disitu juga dan mengenai guru pengganti, pasti sang gadis Hoshigaki itu habis memaksa Rikudou-kaicho untuk menggantikannya.

plesbek

Disebuah taman belakang Zokai Gakuen (singkatan Sozo no Sekai) yang gelap nan dingin, pukul 2 pagi. Tampak seorang pemuda unyuk namun jaim terikat disebuah pohon beringin. Wajah jaimnya menampilkan ekspresi kesal ala anak TK menatap ke sosok bermarga Hoshigaki yang kini memasang wajah minta digoreng.

"Saaa! Saa! Rikucchii bagaimana? Hari ini aku menggantikanmu mengajar yaaa?" tanyanya sambil colek-colek pipi Rikudo memakai sebuah linggis(?).

"Hm… apa yang kau rencanakan, Kica-chan?" Tanya Rikudo mengeluarkan aura penuh wibawa.

"Khee.. kudengar kita kedatangan murid baru, uh?" Tanya balik si Hoshigaki sambil menyeringai ga beres.

" Hng.. jadi kau berniat menjahilinya?" Rikudo memasang wajah bosan mengetahui rencana orang didepannya, okeh.. acara jail-jailan itu udah seperti kebiasaan gadis Hoshigaki itu. Mulai kejailan tingkat rendah sampai kejailan yang menjurus kearah bogor(?), oh! Maksud saya kearah system rape yang pasti berhenti ditengah.

"YOOOOOO'AAAAAA!" jawab Kisame sambil berkacak pinggang, siap-siap ngakak penuh napsu.

"Hng! Okeh, tapi Kica-chan jangan ngakak dulu dan lepaskan ikatan Rikucchi. Masalah penyambutan, pelajaran, dan pembully-an Rikucchi serahkan pada kalian dan guru-guru lainnya. Kebetulan Rikucchi mau hibernasi ke kutub selatan." Pidato Rikudo dengan nada datar ala anak kecil.

"KYAAHH! Yeaashh! Sankyuuu Likucchiii~" si Hoshigaki langsung kedip-kedip dan meng-kissu pipi sang Kaicho.

"ARGH! Lepasin Rikucchi, Kica!" Rikudo mendeathglare si Hoshigaki yang telah menodai pipi indahnya.

'Hiksss… pipiku~! Pipi imut, nan chubby-kuuu! Aaa… ! aku jadi harus mencuci, mensetrika, dan melipatnya gara-gara nih makhluk peralihan, huweeee!' pikirnya mewek meratapi sang pipi.

plesbek off

Nah, kembali kekelas yang kini bengong natap guru pengganti mereka. Okeh, mereka bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang guru-bermarga Hoshigaki itu. Bersamaan dengan 'plesbek' tadi, Kisame memerintahkan SELURUH siswa Zokai Gakuen berkumpul diruang kelas IPA1. Walaupun itu kelas besarnya cukup buat kemping. Tapi tetep aja kalau buat kumpul 555 orang itu sama dengan duduk ikan pindang (baca : duduk empet-empetan).

"NAAAAHHH! Saya ulangi! Kita akan mengadakan pembully'an system baru~, yaitu dengan mengadakan Bully CINLOK-CINLOK dengan anak baru yang bentar lagi dateng! Oh. Oh. Tentu saja BullyCinlok tetap berlaku bagi kalian wahai siswa lamaaaaaa… dengan begitu kalian bisa nyari pasangan cewek ato cowok sesuka hati, tapiiiiii…" jeda sang guru, narik napas.

"sesuai judulnya BullyCinlok, ini merupakan Cinlok yang berawal dari system pembully'an. NGERTIIIIIIIII?!" Teriaknya make Toa'.

" IYYAAA, SENSEI!" teriakan seekor ulat hijau(?), Rock Lee, paling semangat sambil senyum cling-cling dipadu jempol yang teracung. Matanya melirik-lirik seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat longgar ponytail.

'Ita-chaaann! Ayem koming beybeh, akan kubuat kau jadi milikku sayaaaangg~' pikirnya penuh cinta sambil senyam-senyum, sehingga siswa-siswi yang disebelahnya natap horror.

'Kami-sama, semoga nanti pada ga kambuh sarapnya' batin salah satu siswi berambut pirang panjang, Naruko.

"Okeh, okeh… kendali saya serahkan pada Tendo-chan dan Asurado-chan, waktu dan tempat saya kasih, gratis! inget GRATIS!" tekannya ga beres, napsu ama kata gratis. Setelah nih makhluk lompat dari meja yang dijadiin podium, naik dua buah cowok 'sesuatu' yang dibilang kembar tapi mirip ga mirip.

"Baiklah, saya Tendou"

"Saya Ashurado "

"Kami! Cowok terganteng di Zokai! Mengumumkan bahwa BullyCinlok DI.. BUU..KAAA!" okeh, sepertinya dua cowok alim itu sekarang udah terinfeksi virus sarap. Lihat saja pose mereka sekarang,mirip pose pahlawan bertopeng di kartun shinchan, ah! Dan apa-apaan itu, panci dikepala mereka plus centong yang sepertinya mereka anggap pedang?. =A=a

GRAAAKK! Tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang baru direnov itu dibuka. Menampilkan sosok berambut merah kusam, yang kini membungkukkan badannya.

"Sumimasen, saya terlambat" ucap orang itu. Secara slow motion dia mengangkat kepalanya, menampilkan wajah babi pes bermanik mata coklat hazel. Tatapan mata innocent'serta wajah coretimutcoret-nya seolah menghipnotis seluruh siswa, menghadirkan tatapan terperangah plus ngilernya seluruh siswi dan tatapan menusuk serta envy seluruh siswa, kecuali beberapa anak ga beres dizokai. *lirik Shikamaru yang malah nguap, Haku yang asik ngitungin kolor, Hinata yang ngobrol ama Cimut –peliharaannya-, Temari yang kipas-kipas bak Ratu, Sai yang lirik-lirik Kyuuri, Lee yang malah senggol-senggolan ama Itachi, Naruko yang lagi mesra-mesraan ama sang ayah, dan Hota yang mupeng liatin koleksi kolor Haku*

BRUKK! Suara benda jatuh itu menginterupsi perhatian seisi kelas. Oh! Ternyata itu adalah suara jatuh sang guru pengganti yang tadi gelantung diplafon. Niatnya sih, pengen lompat dari atas trus pose keren ala Yakuza ato agen-agen rahasia, tapi malah jatuh nyungsruk menciptakan blackhole(?) dilantai kayu kelas itu. Sang anak baru sukses cengo' natap kenistaan di hari pertama sekolahnya.

"Ohokk! Tulang gue patah… TwT" sang guru pengganti bangkit tertatih megangin pinggangnya. Melihat makhluk biru-biru mirip ikan hiu itu, entah kenapa bikin ekspresi sang anak baru berubah. Err… jadi kayak orang laper ga dikasih makan setahun mungkin?

'Wow, sekolah ini keren juga. Nyediain makanan berjalan *Q*' batinnya ngiler.

"Okeh, anak baru! Nama loe sapa, hah? Umur? TTL? Gender? Clan?" cecar Asurado ndeketin sang anak baru yang kini kehilangan ke-kalemannya.

"Oh, loe siapa, berani nanya-nanya ke gue?" tanyanya balik, nyolot nih anak. XDD Asurado yang digituin mendadak pundung, ngorek-ngorek perut cicak.

'Kami-samaaaaa… apa aku sudah ga punya tampang wibawa lagi? Oh, Kami-samaaaa~ apa salah hambaaaa?' tangisnya lebay.

"CKCK! Asurado digituin aja malah mewek, Payah! Liat gue nih! Oi, anak baru! Gue ini Co-direktur(?) disekolah ini, sopan woy!" giliran tendo yang ngomong pake kuah, napsu pengen ngebully sendiri si anak baru sebelum masuk ke tahap BullyCinlok.

"Oh! Gue Akasuna Sasori, umur 5 tahun(?) ditambah 12, gender cowok ganteng, clan gue lupa(?), TTl'nya lu kepo banget seh~!" jawab Sasori sengak.

"Hng! Yoroshiku minna..!" lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas, dan langsung bertumbukan dengan seorang gadis berambut blackcurly, dan bermata merah darah. Tatapan mereka seolah berubah menjadi lope-lope. #dorong Haku yang nebar lope-lope#

_Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut saat kulihat kamu_

_Apakah cinta yang kurasa saat kutatap kamu. Etc_

Killing me so weeeeelll!

_You are killing me so weeeellll!_

_Girl I need you! Girl I feel you! Girl I love you~_

Dan dengan rela-nya Kushina serta Tsunade nyanyi jadi beksound walopun lirik lagunya salah 100%. Sasori berjalan menghampiri sang gadis yang telah memancing perhatiannya dan mendapat strike dihatinya.

"Hai ^^ boleh kenalan ga?" ucap Sasori menebarkan senyum kelewat manis pada sang gadis, yang kini blushing.

"Ha- hai juga.. boleh kok, he.. he,hehehe.." jawab sang gadis blushing parah.

"Nama kamu siapa? Gue Akasuna Sasori, Yoroshiku nee?" Tanya Sasori lagi, sambil natap sang gadis yang makin tersipu.

"Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai.." Kurenai makin salting.

"Nama yang bagus, mau gak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tembak Sasori ga bertele-tele.

"….. EHHH?!" seluruh kelas langsung shock, termasuk Kurenai yang kini mangap.

'Bujug! Nih anak ga ada romantis-romantisnya waktu nembak. =_=a' batin mereka sweatdropped.

"e-eeehh.. ettoo… a- aku.." Kurenai mendadak galau, secara dia pengen bilang 'iya' tapi ditatap tajem ama seekor Hiu Biru mengingatkan tentang system BullyCinlok, mau bilang 'engga' tapi dia pengen. Haduuuhh… galau, galau atau dilema ya?

"STOOOOPPP!" Temari njerit gaje sambil nendang kaki gajah, ohok.. kaki meja maksudnya.

"Woy! Kau jelangkung kanibal! Lu anak baru jadi lu kita bully dulu, jangan maen nembak cewek dooongg!" interupsi Kisame ngamuk.

"Hmmm.. lu berisik gurame bakar, gue makan juga neh!" ancam sang anak baru innocent.

"AKU BUKAN GURAMEEEEE! Tapi H. I. U! HIUUU!" teriak Kisame ngamuk. Dan dengan indahnya langsung disumpel kolor en diiket di kursi ama Naruko dan Hanabi.

"Tenanglah, Kisa-sensei! Kure-chan kan belum memberi jawaban" ucap mereka barengan.

"Hmm! Lagipula kau tidak boleh kasar-kasar ama anak baru KisaTe!" lanjut Temari yang kini ngipas-ngipasin kepala sensei-nya yang berasep. Hinata mendadak langsung ndeketin sang sensei dan masang suatu palang dibantu Cimut tercinta.

_'Ikan asap! Gopek = serauk, seribu= satu, silahkan dibeli ! yang ga beli bayar dulu, yang udah beli dikasih'_

Hmmm… kembali ke pasang SasoKure yang lagi tatap-tatapan.

"Jadi Kure-chan, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"uh.. itu, Saso-kun. Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi kalau mau jadian kita harus melewati program BullyCinlok" jelas Kurenai, sambil natap Sasori.

"Hm… begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan ikut program itu. tapi berjanjilah bilamana kita gagal, kau akan tetap jadi pacarku." Ucap Sasori ga peduli.

"u-umm… Iya, Saso-kun~!" dan aura penuh lope-lope menghiasi dua sejoli yang telah mengikat janji mereka dengan benang layangan. Haduh, ga modal neh.

TBC atau TAMAT? #getok meja


End file.
